Hot Chocolate for Christmas
by coral2000
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash celebrating Christmas! Lots of mistletoe and filled with fluff.


Jinx laughed as she walked along the road, purple scarf wrapped snugly around her neck. A wind blew by, gently swaying the ends of the scarf and her wavy pink hair that started straight but ended in wide curls halfway down her back. When she had let her bubblegum-pink hair revert back to its normal style instead of straightening it and forcing it into her horn-like hairdo, she had been surprised. Back when she was little, her hair had been perfectly straight. But now her hair curled softly and her hair fell prettily, or at least that's what she decided it looked like after she first let it down. Kid Flash thought so too... at least that's what he told her.

She tugged at her black and pink coat with purple-gloved hands and grinned at Bumblebee, who was telling some ridiculous story about Aqualad, fish tacos, Speedy, and Mas y Menos. "Idiots," she giggled- Jinx giggling? A year ago, that would be impossible- but she was only half paying attention. She and Bee, along with Argent and Kole, had been on a girl's day out, but it was a few days away from Christmas and it was freezing out.

Suddenly, her Titans communicator rang. She pulled it out quickly, only to discover it was Kid Flash. Grinning a little, she turned to her friends. "Sorry guys, but I have to go," she said to them, making a face, "Kid Flash either has some sort of surprise or he's hungry. Anyway, he can't stand waiting."

"Alright, well see you later." "Goodbye! Have fun!" "See you at the Titan's Christmas party!"

She smiled, turning and waving. She wouldn't tell anyone, not even Kid Flash, though she seemed way more open now, but she was super excited and nervous for the Christmas party. It was also Kole's first year going, and maybe Bumblebee's too (she didn't say), but they hadn't been villainesses at some point. Jinx knew that no matter what he said, Robin still didn't trust her. Raven didn't seem especially open either, although Starfire had welcomed her wholeheartedly.

When she unlocked the door into her apartment and peeked inside cautiously (Kid Flash could mess up the house big time) she noticed that the ceiling was coated in green plants.

"Hey, Jinxy," Kid Flash grinned at her, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "I got you a present!"

Tired from using up so much bubbly-ness on her day out, she scrunched up her face. "What, do you mean covering our ceiling with a dead parasite?"

Using carefully aimed hexes (she practiced often) she managed to clear a mistletoe-free path to the kitchen, where she planned to make herself a cup of warming tea. Maybe she would make hot cocoa, if she felt like sharing with Kid Flash, which she currently did not. She would just stick to the tea. Hot chocolate was reserved for when she was happy with him and she didn't want to send the wrong message, considering he had stuck hundreds of dead plants to the roof.

"Aww, come on Lucky. Don't be that way! Christmas is a time for joy and happiness!" called Kid Flash, appearing by her side in a blur of red and yellow.

"Wally, I'm not in the mood," snapped Jinx.

"Oh, sure you are. You just can't tell yet," he told her, tugging her out of the safe zone, under clusters of mistletoe.

Jinx scowled for a moment, before he cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up for a kiss. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around him and relaxing, lips moving against his own. He broke their kiss and grinned goofily. "Feeling better now, Jinxy?"

"Don't call me that!" After a moment of silence, she let a smile loose too. "And yeah, maybe a little. But you're cleaning all that stuff of the ceiling, because I sure as hell won't."

"No problem." In a blur, all of it was gone.

"Where'd it go?" asked Jinx suspiciously.

Kid Flash grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stopped right behind her. "Sprinkled all over Speedy's room," he answered nonchalantly. "I believe some ended up piled on Robin's bed, too."

She laughed openly, leaning against him. "Wallace Rudolph West, that's no way to act to your best friends!" she teased him.

Kid pouted, knowing she'd know he had, even if she couldn't see his face. "It was just a holiday prank. Besides, Speedy can be annoying and Robin's too strict. And mean to you, when you're just as good, maybe even better than him."

Jinx smiled and they stood there for a moment in comfortable silence until Kid Flash broke the peace. "Do you have a middle name?" He asked curiously. He knew her first name was actually Jinx but she'd never mentioned a middle name before. "After all, you already know mine is also the name of a red-nosed reindeer," he added as an afterthought.

He thought she'd say no and lightly slap his shoulder for ruining the moment, but instead she seemed to shrink a little in embarrassment. "Promise not to laugh, Wally?" she asked.

Kid Flash nodded. "Of course. I mean, it can't be that much worse than Rudolph."

Jinx mumbled something quietly.

"What did you say?"

Jinx turned, glaring. "Rose, okay? My middle name is Rose."

Wally blinked and began to fight a Grinch-worthy smile. She kept glaring. "You're just as pretty as a rose," he offered. "And it's thorny, yet beautiful. I think it matches you perfectly." She scoffed at him.

Suddenly, he was gone and back with a beautiful, deep red rose in his hand. He held it out to her. "A rose for a Rose?" She rolled her eyes, but took the flower gingerly and kissed him lightly on the cheek, watching with satisfaction as he flushed a deep pink.

She turned to make her cup of tea in the kitchen with the rose clutched firmly in her hand when she heard Wally say something that made her heart freeze and her eyes widen.

"What?!" she asked, spinning on her platform-heeled feet.

Kid Flash looked down, blushing even harder. "I... I love you," he repeated.

Then, he was nearly knocked over as Jinx tackled him, hugging him fiercely. "I love you too, you idiot," she told him fondly when she calmed down. Grinning, he kissed her briefly before pulling back to look at her admiringly.

Maybe she would have to double the amount of boiling water and get out two packages of hot cocoa mix with some whipped cream. She was definitely happy with him that day.


End file.
